wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! (album)
The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra is a Wiggles album released on June 5, 2015. Tracklist # Do the Propeller! (J Fatt, A Field, J Field) # Apples and Bananas (Trad. Arr. Melbourne Symphony Orchestra) # Ballerina, Ballerina (J Field) # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (A Field, G Page) # Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around (Trad. Arr. Melbourne Symphony Orchestra) # Here Comes a Bear (A Field, G Page) # I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay, P Paddick) # When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra (P Grainger Arr. Melbourne Symphony Orchestra) # Simon Says (A Field, S Pryce) # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (Trad. Arr. Melbourne Symphony Orchestra) # Captain's Magic Buttons (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) # Here Come Our Friends (G Page) # Hello, Henry (Trad. Arr. Melbourne Symphony Orchestra) # Henry's Dance (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) # Michael Finnegan (Trad. Arr. Melbourne Symphony Orchestra) # Hot Potato (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) # Fruit Salad (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) # Emma's Yellow Bow (A Field, L Gillespie, S Pryce, E Watkins) # Follow the Leader (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) # Shaky Shaky (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) # Sur le Pont d'Avignon (Trad. Arr. Melbourne Symphony Orchestra) # Tales of the Symphony Orchestra (J Offenbach Arr. Melbourne Symphony Orchestra) # Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (J Fatt, A Field, P Field, L Gillespie, S Pryce, E Watkins) # Getting Strong! (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) # Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) # The Monkey Dance (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) # Rock & Roll Preschool (A Field, L Gillespie, S Pryce, E Watkins, A Keller, J Nelson) Musicians * Vocals - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Andrew Koblar, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce and Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Andrew Koblar, Simon Pryce and Emma Watkins * First Violins - Peter Edwards, Sarah Curro, Jacqueline Edwards, Peter Fellin, Deborah Goodall, Lorraine Hook, Cameron Jamieson, Kirstin Kenny, Ji Won Kim, Eleanor Mancini, Anne Martonyi, Michelle Ruffolo and Kathryn Taylor * Second Violins - Matthew Tomkins, Monica Curro, Isin Cakmakcioglu, Francesca Hiew, Rachel Homburg, Christine Johnson, Isy Wasserman, Philippa West, Patrick Wong and Roger Young * Violas - Lauren Brigden, Katharine Brockman, Christopher Cartlidge, Ceridwen Davies, Gabrielle Halloran, Trevor Jones, Simon Oswell and Caleb Wright * Cellos - Nicholas Bochner, Miranda Brockman, Rohan de Korte, Keith Johnson, Sarah Morse, Angela Sargeant and Michelle Wood * Double Basses - Sylvia Hosking, Rohan Dasika, Benjamin Hanlon, Suzanne Lee and Stephen Newton * Flutes - Wendy Clarke, Sarah Beggs and Agatha Yim * Oboes - Ann Blackburn, Rachel Curkpatrick and Michael Pisani * Clarinets - David Thomas and Craig Hill * Bassoons - Elise Millman and Natasha Thomas * Horns - Geoff Lierse, Saul Lewis, Abbey Edlin, Trinette McClimont and Rachel Shaw * Trumpets - Shane Hooton, Callum G'Froerer and Julie Payne * Trombones - Brett Kelly, Kenneth McClimont, Kieran Conrau and Mike Szabo * Tuba - Timothy Buzbee * Timpani - Christine Turpin * Percussion - Robert Clarke, John Arcaro and Robert Cossom * Harp - Yinuo Mu * Piano/Celeste - Louisa Breen and Amir Farid Staff * Producer - Anthony Field and Jessica Wells * Engineers - Alex Keller, Nicholas Mierisch and Tim Symonds * Mixer - Christo Curtis and Virginia Read * Mastered by Virginia Read * Composers - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Lachlan Gillespie and Dominic Lindsay * Lyricists - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Paul Field, Simon Pryce, Paul Paddick and Emma Watkins * Arrangers - Melbourne Symphony Orchestra * Conductor - Brett Kelly Gallery AnthonyFieldandTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCD.jpg|Anthony holding his trumpet and a copy of the CD SimonPryceandTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCD.jpg|Simon holding a copy of the CD EmmaWatkinsandTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCD.jpg|Emma holding a copy of the CD LachyGillespieandTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCD.jpg|Lachy holding a copy of the CD TheWigglesandtheirOrchestraCDCopies.jpg|The Wiggles holding their copies of their CD LachyandTheWigglesMeettheOrchestraCD.jpg|Lachy Wiggle holding a copy of the CD 71ifCUFm+1L._SL1179_.jpg|Back cover TheWigglesMeettheOrchestraAlbumDiscandBooklet.jpg|Disc and booklet Category:Wiggles albums Category:2015 Category:2015 albums Category:Concept albums